


Unexpected Things

by Lacrimula_Falsa



Series: Femslash February Fills (2019) [27]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa
Summary: Natasha never thought that this would happen to her. (Written for Femslash February 2019. Pepper/Natasha, AU, complete.)





	Unexpected Things

**Author's Note:**

> For Femslash February 2019. The prompt for day twenty-seven was "space".
> 
> I will edit and format this properly once I'm at my computer again and also link the rest of the fics in this AU then.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Marvel and am writing these just for fun.
> 
> Not beta-read.

There were many things that Natasha never thought would happen to her.

Big things.

Marvellous, insane things.

Escaping the Red Room. Working for an American government agency. Becoming a superhero. Meeting aliens. Saving the world.

Getting to an age where her skin wrinkled and her hair naturally became white.

But now as she looked around her home, the small things astonished her most of all.

A second toothbrush in the bathroom. Another woman's jewellery on the dresser. A gun that wasn't hers in the weapons cache.

Pepper's white hair spilling over dark blue pillow covers.

Another person sharing her space.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Leave a comment and make the author happy. :D
> 
> Join Femslash February! <3 femslashfeb.tumblr.com


End file.
